


"People like you have no imagination."

by mobilicordis



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fluff, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Roxy Is a Good Bro, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilicordis/pseuds/mobilicordis
Summary: Fictober day 2: "People like you have no imagination."Eggsy comes home drained from a long mission. It's up to his family to put him to rights again, and Daisy's tea party is just the thing for it.Too bad Merlin doesn't know how to play along.





	"People like you have no imagination."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by my conflicted relationship with tea and my excessive need for some good. Daisy. Unwin. CONTENT.

“EGGY!” Daisy cried, running with the full strength of her four-year-old legs to meet him as he closed the front door behind him.

“DAISY!” Eggsy yelled back, bending down to scoop up his little sister. Not even the bone-deep ache in his body could keep him from holding onto his favorite little girl.  “How’ve you been, babe?”

“Missed you,” she said, burying her face in his neck. Heart twisting, Eggsy hugged her tighter against him.

“I missed you too, flower. So much.” He looked over her blonde baby curls to see Harry standing in the doorway to the sitting room wearing the smile that was held solely for Eggsy. Everytime the older man looked at him that way, like he could drown in the love he felt for Eggsy, it made his heart soar. “Haz,” he said, voice cracking with emotion.

Harry stepped towards him, long legs sailing him across the gap, and scooped Daisy out of his arms. “Run along, darling, and let me say a proper hello to your brother.” Eggsy snorted, and Daisy took only a moment to look at them strangely before skipping off to the sitting room. Harry brought Eggsy’s gaze back with a gentle hand on his cheek. “Hello, my love. It’s been far too long.” Before Eggsy could even smile, Harry had pressed their lips together. His kiss was searing, claiming, all-encompassing, and  _ everything  _ that Eggsy had been craving while he was away. “It hurts to be away from you for even an hour, dear boy.” Harry’s elegant fingers combed his hair, finally released from the gelled Galahad style, back from his forehead. “24 days is inhumane torture.” He pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead and pulled him into his chest.

Eggsy clung on with all his strength, releasing the tension he’d kept in his body to get him through his mission. It hadn’t been physically demanding, and with only minor injuries, but becoming someone else entirely while undercover, wearing a mask of another person, tended to wear on him emotionally. “Need you, Harry. Needed you so bad, could only think of being with you again.” It wasn’t even sexual for him. He just craved Harry’s touch, his love, constantly.

“I’m right here. And you won’t be leaving again any time soon.” He pulled away, smoothing Eggsy’s shirt over his shoulders. Again, there was that adoration in his eye, like Eggsy was the only thing he wanted to see. God, he missed home so much. He missed his family, his friends, his coworkers.

“Do you think we could have a couple people over for dinner? I really wanna see Roxy, Merls.” He asked from the heart, desperately needing a sense of normalcy, but Harry just smiled like it was a joke.

But then he said, “I believe that can be arranged,” and Eggsy was lost. “Come along.” He took Eggsy’s hand, pulling him along to the sitting room.

“SURPRISE!” Daisy screeched as soon as he rounded the corner. Eggsy’s hand tightened on Harry’s as he took in the sight before him. The furniture had been pushed away from the coffee table, replaced with cushions. The table was covered in plates of finger foods, small deserts, and a large teapots. Around the table stood Daisy, Roxy, and Merlin, all with princess tiaras on their heads.

“What’s all this?” Eggsy asks, too overwhelmed with trying not to laugh at the way Merlin glared at the plastic rings on his fingers.

“Tea Party!” Daisy declared, jumping in place. He was still frozen in place when Roxy came up to wrap him in a tight hug.

“We missed you. Thought it might be nice to welcome you back. Daisy, of course, planned all of this.” She pulled him towards the table, pushing him down onto one of the cushions.

“Here,” Daisy said, handing him a pink sash and tiara. Obediently, he put them on. “Now you Princess Eggy.”

He grinned at her. “Thank you, Dais.”

Harry sat down beside him, placing his own crown into his fluffy curls. Merlin’s, he’s just now realized, is held on with an elastic in the back, as it won’t stay on his hairless head. He can’t help but laugh at the sight.

“I’ll let you have this one, lad,” the quartermaster grumbles half-heartedly, “only because it's actually nice to see you again.” Roxy leaned over, smacking him lightly on the arm.

“Hey! No hit Princess Merwin!” Daisy protested.

“Of course, Princess Daisy. We must be proper ladies, mustn’t we?” Roxy straightened her own purple tiara in her hair.

“Shall we begin with some tea?” Harry asked, lifting one of the pots.

“We shall,” Eggsy said, raising his cup towards Harry.

“This one is Daisy’s own creation. She made the blend on her own from the garden,” Harry said as he poured for all of them, shooting him a covert warning look. He couldn’t help the smile it pulled from him.

“It’s magic Princess tea!” Daisy explained. “It tastes like your favorite drink. Like magic.”

“Wow, Dais, that’s incredible,” he ensured her. They all lifted their cups, sticking out their pinkies at Daisy’s reminder, and sipped their tea. Immediately, Eggsy’s brain recoiled from the taste. It was like the earthiest weeds, or possibly just straight soil, had been soaked in water and mixed with cream and sugar to mask the flavor. He didn’t miss the choking sound from Merlin, but widened his eyes in awe for Daisy’s benefit. “That’s amazing! It tastes just like chocolate milk!”

As Daisy’s face lit up, Merlin coughed. “I think mine’s broken,” he said, holding the cup away like it was diseased.

“Well of course, the magic won’t work for you.” Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. “You have to have imagination for the magic to work, right Dais?”

“Yeah, ‘magication,” she said confidently.

“Yes, and people like you have no imagination,” Harry agrees, smirking. Merlin looked genuinely offended at that, and Roxy hid her smile behind her cup.

“Excuse me. So I assume it takes  _ no  _ imagination, then, to plan out all your missions for you? Or to come up with tasks for the agent trials? Or to create the embedded trackers that have saved our agents countless times when their glasses failed them?”

“ _ You  _ invented that? That’s sick, bruv!” Eggsy enthused, poking Merlin in the side. A self-satisfied smirk took over the man’s face. He picked up one of the finger sandwiches, eating it smugly.

“Darling, don’t encourage him. His head’s big enough as it is.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Hart. You don’t see me strutting around like a peacock.”

“Oh, trust me, everytime I see you I see a cock.”

“Harry!” Eggsy cut him off, looking to see if Daisy had heard them. Thankfully, she was too busy trying to paint Roxy’s nails with jam to pay attention to the adult conversation.

Harry feigned innocence. “Yes darling?”

He put on his cheekiest grin. “You know the only cock you should be looking at is mine.”

Merlin let out a long-suffering groan, and Harry threw his head back in laughter, blue tiara slipping to the floor. His whole face lit up with it, and Eggsy was mesmerized.

“Oh, darling.” Harry reached out, grabbed Eggsy by the princess sash, and hauled him in. “It’s so good to have you home.” Harry claimed Eggsy’s lips once again. His mouth tasted like Daisy’s magic dirt water, but it felt like home.

Merlin made another choking noise, and was scolded with a “use your ‘magication!” from Daisy.

Eggsy smiled against Harry’s lips. “It’s good to be home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow on tumblr @mobilicordis (for harry potter) or @brendon-mercurie (for Kingsman and shitposts)


End file.
